


Christmas In Calistoga

by blancanieve



Series: Jim and Bones In Calistoga [2]
Category: Star Trek Alternate Original Universe
Genre: Angst, Boxing Day, Christmas fic, Crew as Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Lots of Yummy Food, The Kirk home in Calistoga, established relationships - Freeform, missing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: Preparations are in high gear at the Kirk-McCoy home in Calistoga. Their two families are coming to California to spend an old fashioned Christmas with them. Fun, food and angst happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in Calistoga**

**or**

**Christmas with the Kirk-McCoy’s**

**Chapter 1**

**“The smells of Christmas are the smells of childhood”**  
**Richard Paul Evans**  
**The Christmas Box**

 

 

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?" Jim looked down at Wednesday, close at his heels. "Where's your owner, Wedns? Bones?"

Leonard stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "In here, Jim. I'm baking cookies."

Jim boggled. "More cookies, Bones? You've baked like 5 dozen already."

"Those were practice cookies, these are the real thing. My cookies have to be perfect and these will be perfect. Only perfect cookies are good enough for the Kirk, McCoy Christmas guests.” His hazel eyes were dead serious as he looked at Jim.

"You mean to tell me, Bones McCoy, that I have been eating second rate cookies?" Jim opened his brilliant blue eyes as wide as possible and stared at Bones' face in mock horror. "You gave your one true love less than perfect cookies?" He looked down at Wednesday. "You hear that, Wedns?" He looked mournfully at the puppy. "I'm crushed, I really am. You had some of those second best cookie crumbs too, Wedns, you should be totally devastated too." Wednesday lolled his tongue, then barked his agreement.

Leonard came out of the kitchen clad in a red, green and white apron that had ‘Santa's Head Elf’ stenciled on it. Winona had sent it to him when Jim had commed her to say that they'd be home for Christmas and wanted everyone to come to Calistoga so they could all celebrate the holidays together. Leonard had laughed when he'd seen it, and commed her to say thanks, that he loved it, and that it was perfect.

Bones," Jim smiled hugely at the sight, then added softly. "C'mere." Bones looked irresistible in that stupid apron. Since the first time he’d laid eyes on Bones, when he’d been instantly smitten, Jim had been positive that looking irresistible was one of Bones' superpower.

Leonard came up close, right into Jim’s personal space and cupped his face between his two warm hands. _God_ , Jim thought. _How I love this face. He's so damn gorgeous_!

Jim leaned in and sniffed him. Bones smelled delicious; of cinnamon, vanilla, sugar, and underneath that Bones scent that was so uniquely his. He kissed Bones enthusiastically, licking at the cookie crumbs on his lips.

"What if I promise to make it up to you?" Leonard murmured, dropping quick kisses all over Jim's happy face, before settling on his plush lips.

"Then I might, just might, be tempted to forgive you," Jim grinned, returning the kisses. He went happily, as Bones pulled him closer and cradled him within warm arms. Jim nuzzled into the juncture of Bones jaw and shoulder and the doctor could feel the smile against his jaw.

"Are you happy, darlin'? You don't miss the ship?" Leonard hugged him closer, thinking how far Jim had come, how different he was from when they'd first roomed together at the Academy. Jim Kirk, reckless, wild, charmingly brilliant, always trying to live in his father's shadow. Now things were different, now Jim was his own man. He still brilliant, still a tiny bit reckless with his personal safety, but secure, confident in his command and in his life choices, completely grounded by the strength of their love and their relationship.

"So happy," Jim murmured. "And no, I don't miss the ship at all, we'll be back aboard her soon enough after that impulse engine is repaired." He leaned back, looking contently into the swirls of color that were Bones' eyes. "As far as I'm concerned it was providential that the impulse engine developed a glitch and we had to come in for repairs. Three weeks! Eighteen days left! We have 18 days of enforced leave at Christmas! And the yard dog don't want anyone except Scotty! And everyone will be here with us for ten days." He sighed happily.

"Yep, and we have a lot to do before everyone arrives. It was real nice of Jocelyn to let me have Joanna here for the week wasn't it? Even though it wasn't a scheduled visit and very last minute."

"She and Clay will have a relaxed, warm, sunny week in The Bahamas celebrating there. I'm glad they were able to get reservations."

"It couldn't be that those reservations became available because a famous Captain Kirk asked the very nice hotel manager for a favor to accommodate his friends now, could it? Don't think I don't know what you did, Jim Kirk.

Jim blushed and hid his flushed face under Bones' chin. "I wanted Jo Jo to be here with us too," he muttered.

"Thank you, Jimmy. Thank you for makin' it happen. You know it means the world to me to have her here."

Jim nodded against his chest, his voice muffled. "Then on Boxing Day the bridge crew will all be here for dinner. It'll be nice to have all our _Enterprise_ family with us, won't it.

"Very nice. We'll have to feed a small army. Speaking of which, what did you bring from the market?"

Jim sighed and reluctantly pulled himself away from Bones' fragrant warm body. "Let me see, now. I bought the ham for Christmas Day, a big Turkey and four Beef Tenderloins for Boxing Day, the fresh peaches, which, by the way, are not quite ripe yet, for the cobbler, the apples for the pies, the frozen green beans, the sweet potatoes and marshmallows for the casserole, the Idaho's for the mashies, the cranberries for the relish, the wine, the apple cider, the hot chocolate mix, and whatever else was on your list." The clerk told me delivery bots will have everything here midafternoon tomorrow. That's okay, right?"

"Absolutely, I'm not goin' anywhere, lots more baking to do yet. This evening we'll unpack the decorations for the house and the tree. We'll have everything out and ready to put up."

"We still have to put on the bed linens," Jim added. "I think we've pretty much settled where everyone will sleep. Mom and Ellie in the twin beds in Joanna's room. Sam and Aurelian in the guest room. Peter and Georgie in the pull out sofa in the study, Jo Jo in the cot right next to them, and us in our own room. All bridge crew will be at that nice hotel closest to us, the one we stayed in when we were house hunting."

Leonard looked around the large room. "Where're do you think we should put the tree?"

"Weelll, I also discussed this with Aurelan, and she suggested a table top tree in the corner by the window. I bought a small fold-out table to put the tree on. Some of the small gifts will fit on the table and the rest can go under the table. She suggested a red sheet, which I also bought, as a tree skirt that's long enough so it'll hang to the floor and hide the gifts underneath from Georgie and Wedns."

Leonard looked impressed. "That woman is a genius. Guess almost two years with Georgie teaches you a few things. Sounds perfect."

"Good, 'cause I went ahead and bought a 4 1/2 ft. pre-lit tree and lots of ornaments, and a garland for the mantle, and I also got a wreath for the door. That stuff will be delivered today. Everything is child and puppy safe...I was on the comm with Aurelan for every purchase. I don't think we need to worry so much about Jo Jo and Peter, but Georgie and Wednesday? That's a whole other story waiting to happen, Bonesy."

Leonard laughed. "You can say that again. That child reminds me a lot of his "Unca Ji." Jim swatted at him playfully. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that, Sam said it often.

"Well, we've got two more days to do everything. You up for it, Captain?"

Jim took his hand and pressed it against the growing bulge in his pants that had resulted from Bones' close proximity. "I'm up for it alright," he grinned.

Leonard groaned, but his lips twitched with the effort not to smile. "I still have a lot to do and you're insatiable." he grumbled, more for forms sake than anything else. He'd always been putty in Jim's hands.

Jim laughed. "Only for you, Bonesy, only for you. You know I can't resist you and we have to take advantage of the fact there's not a chance of a red alert, a Bridge or Med Bay interruption, or the possibility of Spock walking in on us." Leonard shuddered dramatically at that last, as Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom and pushed him gently to sit on the bed. "I think you should take off all your clothes, but leave the apron on," he smirked. "You'd look incredibly sexy with only that apron on."

Leonard looked at him unbelievingly, then started to laugh. "Not on your life," he grinned. They both stripped quickly and Jim pushed him flat on the bed and straddled him. He looked down and feasted his eyes on all that gloriously naked, tanned, silky skin. "You are gorgeous, Bones McCoy, and I'm incredibly lucky." He leaned down and kissed him hotly, deeply, passionately.

"I'm the lucky one," whispered Leonard into Jim’s plush mouth.

They remained pressed together, their passion, always simmering below the surface, flowing hot and wild and ready. Jim's hands roamed everywhere, exploring, every inch of Bones' body. Leonard used his knee to press Jim's long legs apart and arranged the two of them so they each had a thigh pressed between the other. They rocked gently against each other, swiveling their hips to generate friction. Jim gasped as Len pushed his hip up and their cocks rubbed against each other. Leonard trailed one of his hands from Jim's shoulder, down his arm, to clasp his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Bones," Jim whispered, his brain foggy with desire.

"Yeah, darlin'?”

"I love you, Bones, love you so much," he whispered against Leonard's throat. And he did. Jim loved him bone deep. He grinned to himself at his terrible pun, but it was true. He had always loved Bones. From that first day on the shuttle, Jim had fallen for him. He might not have recognized it for what it was. After all, Jim’s familiarity with love had been nonexistent, but from the beginning it had been a uniting of souls, an entanglement of hearts and lives, and now here they were, with Bones warm and real in his arms, and not just in his dreams like it had been back then.

Leonard didn’t respond in words, but instead kissed each corner of Jim's lips. Jim’s lips parted to allow Bones’ tongue to enter. His sense of time flew out the window as he gave in to the sensations of Bones’ mouth on his skin, of his exploring hands, of his thigh between Jim’s legs.

Jim broke the kiss and mouthed hotly along Leonard's throat, shoulders, and chest. Leonard arched into his touch, gasping. He flipped them over, and returned the favor, bending his head and nibbled gently at Jim’s flesh. “Mmm, latissimus dorsi,” Leonard murmured, knowing how much Jim loved it when he kissed the well defined muscles naming each part of his beautiful body. Jim had told him once that Latin sounded incredibly sexy in Bones’ husky drawl. “Pectoralis major, pectoralis minor, teres major,” he murmured, kissing each muscle in turn, then returning to kiss Jim’s open lips.

They made love slowly and passionately, taking their time, touching and pleasuring each other, passion building to soaring heights, until finally, gasping and panting, both orgasmed seconds apart. Jim lay spent on top of Bones and pressed kisses to his dimples, crooning soft nonsense in Bones’ ear until he felt their thundering heartbeats begin to settle. Bones turned them over on their sides, his arm wrapped possessively around Jim’s stomach. It felt so good, this small sign of Bones’ possessiveness. To Jim, it meant the Bones belonged to him, and he belonged to Bones. After a few minutes, Bones sighed contently and removed his arm. Jim whined in protest when he felt Bones move away. “Nooo, Bonesy, stay here.”

Leonard kissed him sweetly. “Great as this was, Captain darlin’, this ain’t getting the baking done. Let’s take a quick shower and get back to our to do list.”

“Romance is dead in you, Bones McCoy. You didn’t even let me bask in the after glow.”

Leonard swatted him on his fine, fine ass. “You can bask later. As you well know, there’s always more where that came from, so don’t sulk, Jimmy. At the risk of your head getting bigger than it is already, I can never get enough of you.” He kissed him slowly, deeply, then pulled him toward the shower, chanting. “Hi ho, hi ho, it’s off to the shower and work we go.”

And work they did. Leonard went back to his baking and Jim got out the cleaning bot to run through all the hard wood floors while he dusted. The decorations and tree were delivered and Jim put everything on the clean floor to sort later. He pulled out the linens for the beds and ran them through the cleaning unit, then folded them neatly at the foot of each bed. He went ahead and put the sheets on the pull-out sofa bed since they’d remain clean and fresh under the sofa cushions. With everything he’d purchased now delivered, he eyed the large pile of decorations critically. Had he gotten carried away and bought too much? No, he decided, most definitely, he had not.

At noon, Leonard called a halt so they could have lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup were on the table. Comfort food. “Here you are, darlin’, sit down and eat.” He handed Jim a cold beer.

“Thanks, Bones. This looks great. How’s the baking going?” He looked at the hot mess that was his Bones. He hair was streaked with flour and sticking straight up. He had what looked like a streak of chocolate across his forehead, colored sprinkles on his apron, and sugar crystals at the corner of his mouth. Jim’s eyes tracked the pink tongue that came out to clean off the sugar. It was all Jim could do not to pull him across his bowl of tomato soup and ravish him on the spot, and... yes, lick those sprinkles off his face.

“It’s goin’ good. So far I’ve got three dozen of the Coffee Walnut Cookies, which by the way, I made with decaf coffee so the kids can eat them too, of the Madeleins, your favorites,” he smiled fondly at his sweet toothed Jim. “And I also baked Orangines, and Butter Coconut Cookies.”

“Wow, Bones, that’s already a lot of cookies. Can’t wait to taste them,” _and you too,_ Jim thought. “Everyone’s going to love them.”

“Hope so. That’s all I’m gonna’ do today. Now I want to look at all you bought for us to decorate with. The kids will be so excited when they see everythin’.” His hazel eyes glowed with happiness. “Thank you, darlin’ for arrangin’ all this.”

“You’re welcome. I did it for me too, you know. Having all my family and yours here with us, having you here with me, it’s all I’ve ever dreamed of.” His blue eyes gleamed like sapphires as he looked at his happy Bones. Not a grump or grouse had been heard from him since they arrived. He sighed happily. All his machinations with Jocelyn to convince her to let Joanna come, all his time spent helping his mother, Sam, and Ellie make last minute travel arrangements, all the shopping he’d done for food, decorations, and gifts, (Jim hated to shop) all of it worth it, so worth it, just to see Bones this happy.

“It’s all I ever dreamed of too, Jim. Now let’s go see the decorations you bought.”

They sat on the floor, with Wednesday snuggled close to Leonard, as they unpacked every ornament so Leonard could see each one. They were all unbreakable because (thank you again, Aurelan) of Georgie and Wednesday. The ornaments were all so cute that the children would love them. “You did real good, darlin’.” There were elves, colored balls, bells, candy canes, Santas, reindeer, and miniature toys of all kinds. There were also colored icicles to go with the colored lights on the tree, and a beautiful star for the top.

“You know Georgie is going to go nuts with all this. Last year he was too little to remember most of it. We’re going to have one excited little guy here.” Jim grinned. He adored the blond, curly haired, mischievous Georgie, and the child pretty much had Jim under his tiny thumb.

“You do realize that we have become those kids’ minions, don’t you?” Leonard told him, dimples flashing.

Jim laughed loud and long. “Yeah, we have, but we wouldn’t have it any other way. That’s what uncles, aunts and grandparents are for.”

They exchanged a long, warm, intimate look. It was a look that told Jim that their cozy house was now a real home for them, and also a place for their friends and family to enjoy.

For both men being here was an unexpected, unanticipated, and welcomed break from their never ending responsibilities. For Bones, whose job as CMO made him responsible for the health and welfare of every single being on the ship, and for Jim, who as Captain, was responsible for every square meter of his ship, his crew, and every mission.

The next two days passed in a blur. Leonard finished his cookie baking and he and Jim decorated the tree, the mantle, and hung the wreath on the front door. The red sheet worked great as a tree skirt, draping gracefully over the folding table to the floor, hiding the gifts that were placed under the small table.

“Everything looks awesome, Bonsey. Let’s go put the linens on the beds and we’re done.”

“Thank God because I’m done too. Even a twelve hour shift in the Med Bay isn’t as much work as getting ready for Christmas.”

“You’ve loved every minute of it, and don’t try to tell me any different, Bones McCoy.”

Leonard chuckled, his dimples out in full force. “Yeah, I have,” he admitted sheepishly.

Jim leaned in and kissed him sweetly, joyfully, with deep, fervent love. “Me too.”

Time seemed to crawl until it was the morning to go to the shuttle station to pick up Winona, Eleanora and Joanna. Sam and his family were arriving later in the day, having to travel much further. The two men, dressed in jeans and light sweaters, took their rented large shuttle instead of their own smaller one, knowing that Winona and Eleanora would be bringing a lot of luggage, gifts and food with them.

It was a beautiful day, the air crisp and cool, but not really cold, the sky the color of Jim’s eyes, Bones thought, glancing at him lovingly. Jim loved to fly, and his face was aight with the joy of it. He hummed softly under his breath, an old 20th century song he loved, ‘Fly me to the Moon, and Let Me Play Among the Stars,’ as he turned his head to share his happiness with his Bones.

Jim parked and they made their way to the waiting lounge where they waited impatiently for the public shuttle to arrive. The two women, with Joanna between them, disembarked and both men rushed out. They were greeted with enthusiastic hugs, and kisses.

Winona reached up to her tall son and cupped Jim’s face, looking deeply into his eyes. Whatever she saw there, satisfied her.  She nodded and patted his cheek gently.  “It’s so good to be here with you, sweetheart.”

“I’m so happy you came, mom.” Jim answered softly. “Let’s go grab your luggage and everything else you brought.”

“We’ll need a hover cart, boys, we brought a lot. I rented one when I left Riverside, and Nora did also when she and Joanna left the Marietta shuttle station. I know...I know...we probably brought too much,” she patted Leonard’s arm consolingly, when he muttered darkly about refrigeration space, “but we’ll find room for it all.”

At the luggage pickup station, Leonard’s eyes opened wide when he saw what both moms had brought. “Mama,” he groaned, but Jim just laughed and quickly went to rent a hover cart. There was no way they could carry all the gifts, luggage, food storage boxes and stuffed toys the two moms and Joanna had brought with them. With much hilarity and giggles from Joanna, they finally got everything loaded on to the rented shuttle. Jim had rented it for two weeks, knowing they’d also have to pick up Sam, his family, all their luggage and gifts, then use it for their outings.

The ride home was filled with happy catchup conversation and plans for things to do. Jim mentioned a few. There was a huge Christmas market set up every year in one of the old wineries. There would be food, entertainment and lots of things to buy for adults and children. There was the old fashioned Christmas train ride that the children would love, and a visit to Lake Tahoe so the little ones could play in the snow. Joanna, Peter and Georgie had never seen snow. “Wherever we go, we’ll have to rent a portable stroller for Georgie,” Winona said, “otherwise we run the risk of losing him in the crowds. That child is fast!”

At the thought of losing the adorable Georgie with his big blue eyes, blond curls, and his never meet a stranger attitude, Jim shuddered. A stroller would definitely be required for any outing where there were a lot of people.

It took two trips to get everything in the house. “Mom, what’s in here, it weighs a ton!” Jim huffed carrying the big box.

“It’s all food I brought packed in a small stasis portable container to keep them fresh, dear. Veggies from my hydroponic garden, which I designed and built myself. Your mother is an engineer after all.” She smiled at her bemused son. Winona was on Earth now, assigned to the Riverside Star Fleet Shipyard Engineering Department, semi-retired and hired on a consultant basis, so she was back living at her beloved Kirk farm and enjoying it thoroughly. “It’s by way of being an experiment, and so far it’s going well. It’s a small garden, but it’s flourishing, hence all the fresh veggies. I also brought fresh eggs and some fruitcakes I baked. I thought we’d all enjoy them. It’s grandmother Davis recipe made with real dried fruit, none of that candied stuff for her cake.”

Bones grinned over at her. “I imagine mama also brought edibles?”

“She did.” Winona laughed back.

“I did.” Ellie grinned.

“We’ll have everything put away in a jiffy mom.” Jim looked at Leonard’s unbelieving face as he squinted at the huge pile of edibles.

“I see your doubting face, Bones McCoy, and it’s a sad thing that your faith in me is a puny, flimsy thing.” Leonard snorted as Jim pulled at him to go into the kitchen. “Come on. You put all your mom’s edibles away and I’ll put away all my mom’s.”

“Mom,” Jim said over his shoulder, “why don’t you and Ellie go ahead and unpack your clothes and Joanna’s, then we’ll have a quick lunch, taste Bones’ cookies, and afterward I’ll go pick up Sam. Bones will stay here or we won’t have enough room even in the big shuttle for everyone plus the all the luggage and gifts. Sam commend me that they were loaded with stuff.”

Winona smiled. “It’s no wonder with two boys, their toys, the luggage and all the gifts. My admiration for Aurelan knows no bounds.”

“She’s quite something,” Jim agreed. He dearly loved his sweet sister-in-law. He and Leonard got everything put away in the kitchen so quickly, that Leonard had to admit that his doubts had been unfounded. “Yea us, you doubting Leonard.” Jim poked at him.

“Okay, Okay. I was wrong,” Leonard admitted, sheepishly. “I should know by now, when you set your mind to somethin’, nothing can stop you.”

“Damn straight! I got you didn’t?” Jim chortled at Bones’ outraged face and backed out of the kitchen.

“Who got who?” Leonard yelled, mock chasing after him.

The two moms got all their clothes put away, then prepared lunch; egg salad sandwiches made from the fresh eggs Winona had brought, along with sliced carrots from her hydroponic garden, accompanied with home fries on the side. After lunch, Jim and Bones hid all the gifts they’d brought under the red sheet tree skirt, hopefully safe from Georgie’s curious little eyes and hands plus Wednesday’s little nose.

Before Jim left for the station, Joanna cajoled her daddy to sit on the living room floor to play Go Fish with her. Although Bones hated Go Fish with a deep and fervent passion, (because he ALWAYS lost), he was an absolute pushover where Joanna was concerned, so he played with a smile on his face. Jim looked fondly at the sight of the two on the floor squabbling contently over their cards, but there was a pang in his heart at the knowledge that his Bones couldn’t have his baby girl with him all the time.

Jim waved goodbye and took off for the shuttle port, barely able to contain his excitement. This was the first time Sam and his family had visited Calistoga. The thought that all of Bones’ and his family would be with them for Christmas warmed Jim from head to toe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas in Calistoga**  
**Chapter 2**

 **“He was lost, and is found."**  
**Luke 15:32,**

 

 

 

Jim stood in the public shuttle lounge, rocking on his feet, impatiently waiting for the shuttle passengers to disembark. It was slow going, the shuttle was full of Christmas travelers, mostly families, laden with packages, coats and sweaters, holding on to their children’s hands.

At last he saw Sam, carrying Georgie in one arm, and a bag which looked to be filled with his toys on the other. Aurelan was holding on to Peter’s hand and had several sweaters in her other hand. They walked along the tarmac and suddenly Georgie spotted Jim at the big glass window.

“Unca Ji, Unca Jim,” he yelled, holding out his arms. Jim bounded out of the lounge and ran toward them. “Hi, hi, hi,” he grinned, leaning in to hug Sam, Aurelan, ruffling Peter’s hair, as he took Georgie from Sam.

“God, yes,” Sam groaned. “Take him! If I had to listen to Unca Ji, Unca Ji, one more time, I was going to give him away to the next passing stranger.” He kissed the blond curly head and gave him over to Jim.

Georgie grinned in delight, almost strangling Jim by hugging him around the neck and cutting off his air supply. “Woah, Georgie,” he father said sternly, “Unca Ji can’t breathe.”

“Sowee, Unca Ji,” Georgie kissed Jim’s neck, then patted him softly.

“Hey, little dude,” Jim chuckled in delight at having the small warm body in his arms, and tickled his tummy, then hugged him as Georgie giggled. “I’m okay. Just not so tight next time.” The little guy in his arms relaxed, then Georgie blinked his big blue eyes sleepily, put his curly head on Jim’s shoulder and was out like a light. He looked like a small curled up cherub in Jim’s arms.

“Thank goodness,” Aurelan told Jim, looking lovingly at her small son. “He was so tired, but he refused to go to sleep until he saw you, Jim.”

Jim hugged the toddler closer to his chest, and dropped a kiss on the blond curls. He loved both of Sam’s boys dearly, Peter, because he’d been the first Kirk baby and because he already showed the big caring heart and nobility of character that reminded Jim so much of Sam when as kids he’d been the adored protective big brother to Jim, but small Georgie held a very special place in his heart. Bones said it was because the active and mischievous Georgie was a miniature Jim all over again. Sam agreed with him, but Jim knew it was because Georgie was the spitting image of his grandfather, Commander George Samuel Kirk. When the holo of toddler George Kirk, the man Jim had resented so fiercely for dying and leaving them, but who, since Khan, he understood so much better, was put side by side by Georgie’s holo, the two were identical. Jim could pour all his deferred love and affection on Georgie, something he’d never had the opportunity to do with his father.

“I bought a shuttle child’s safety seat for Georgie, Sam. Will he wake up when I strap him in?”

Sam laughed. “Nothing will wake him now, poor little guy he’s exhausted.”

“I’ll put him straight to bed when we get to your house, Jim,” Aurelan told him.

“We have an extra cot we can use for him, Aurelan. We’ll set it up in your bedroom for now, so no one will bother him. Let me comm Bones and have him do that.” He got Georgie strapped in his shuttle seat, and commed Bones, talking softly while Georgie slept on. Sam put everything in back of the shuttle and Aurelan strapped Peter in next to her. They settled in for the short ride and Jim took off.

“I’m going to do a short fly over of Calestoga so you can see what a pretty, peaceful, town it is. We’ll be home in 15 minutes. Peter, look down so you can see where we live.” True to his word, Jim asked permission from Calistoga Traffic Central to fly low. Sam, Aurelan and Peter looked down through the large shuttle window to see the well kept homes, new and old, the tall trees and winter gardens, the town center with its shops restaurants, and spas, the steepled churches and official buildings.

“It’s such a pretty town Jim. It’s small too.”

“Yeah, about 6,000 people. It’s always been small. You can walk most of the central part of town very easily. We can also walk around most of our neighborhood, there’s nice wide sidewalks and walking trails. Bones and I like that a lot. Calistoga is pretty famous for its surrounding wineries, it’s hot springs and mud baths. If you want, Aurelan, we can make a reservation for you, mom, and Ellie for a spa day. I hear the mud baths are very healthy, relaxing, and make you feel great. The spa people really pamper you. There’s wine and cheese and music while you soak.”

“I’d love that, Jim. Don’t have much time for pampering or relaxing with this one,” she smiled lovingly at the sleeping Georgie. “Peter and I try to rest, read, or do puzzles together while Georgie naps, don’t we, sweetie?” Peter nodded. Sometimes running around with Georgie made him tired so he really loved the quiet times with mama on the big bed. He dearly loved his little brother who was a lot of fun, and he tried to take good care of him, even though mama and daddy said it was their job to take care of both their little boys. But Peter felt that he was a big boy now, so he tried to help mama with the intrepid Georgie.

Jim brought the shuttle down in front of the garage. Everyone came running out of the house and there was much hugging, kissing, squeals of delight, and help carrying everything in to the house. Wednesday was beside himself with excitement, there would be more small people to play with! Georgie slept on and Sam carried him into the house where Bones showed him the temporarily set up cot in the guest bedroom.

Aurelan looked down at the quiet Peter. “Are you tired, sweetheart, do you need to rest?”

“No, Mama, Jojo and I are going to play Go Fish.” The two children were already holding hands ready to play.

Jim flashed a grin at Bones’ slightly relieved face. Now that Peter was here, Bones was off the hook of playing Go Fish with Joanna.

“Go on then, have fun.” Aurelan looked around admiringly. “Your home is lovely, Jim, Leonard. You two have done a great job with it. We’re so happy we finally get to visit.”

“We are too, Aurelan, and a lot of it is thanks to mom and Ellie.” Jim smiled at the two moms. “They gave us a lot of our furniture and helped us settle in right after we bought the house.” ( **1** ) Jim proudly led her through the rest of the house and they could hear her admiring exclamations as they went from room to room with the excited puppy following them. Leonard and Sam took some of the gifts they had brought from Deneva and put them under the tree skirt, safe, they hoped, from the curious Georgie.

When they had finished hiding the gifts, Leonard led Sam to the front door. “Jim and I put a lock high up where the children can’t reach it. We like the storm door because we can see out to the front porch and the front lawn with all our trees, but we don’t want the children playing in the front yard, since it’s not fenced. The back yard, however, is fully fenced, totally safe from traffic, and the gate is electronically padlocked. We also have a play yard back there that we set up for Joanna when we first moved in. Let me show you how the door lock works, Sam.” He showed Sam the locking mechanism, which was simple to operate, and Sam tried it to be sure he could lock and unlock the door.

“We’ll also have to tell Aurelan and show her how it works,” Leonard told Sam. “Jim already showed our moms.”

“Daddy, I’m hungee?” Both men turned at the sound of the little voice. Georgie stood there looking curiously all around him. This was a new place for him to explore.

“Hey Georgie, you’re finally awake little man.” Leonard picked him up and cuddled him. “Come on, Unca Bones has snacks for the three of you in the kitchen and a doggie biscuit for Wednesday. You haven’t said hello to him yet. Remember, Georgie,“ he told the child very seriously, “that you have to be very gentle with the puppy, or you won’t be allowed to play with him again, Okay?” Georgie nodded and Leonard put him down so the two could get reacquainted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the children outside on the play yard. It was a beautiful day, pleasantly cool, but not really cold. The adults sat outside in light sweaters, watching the children and Wednesday playing, planning what they were going to do for the rest of the week leading up to Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve Day there would be a parade through downtown Calistoga with Santa leading it. Jim was sure the children would love attending that event. The ladies decided on their spa day. They also decided that Christmas Day lunch would be a late one, and that on Boxing Day, when the Command crew would arrive, they’d plan for an early dinner. Jim told them about the old fashioned train ride through the beautiful wine country and they agreed the children would be very excited about riding in a real train.

Aurelan soon excused herself. Now that Georgie was awake, she wanted to unpack all the suitcases and then sort through the boys’ clothes which she always put in separate drawers, she explained. It made dressing them much easier when their clothes were separated and she didn’t have to hunt for the right sizes. Winona smiling, told her she’d done the same thing when Sam and Jim were little.

The adults gathered the protesting children to go inside when the temperature began to drop and the air became chilly. In the living room Jim lit a fire, then put the heavy fire guard up and locked it firmly in place on both sides of the fireplace. Once it was locked in there was no way that little fingers could pry open the two heavy locks.

Bones, Ellie, and Winona went in the kitchen to cook dinner, while Jim, Sam and the children set the table. Jim had bought two extra booster seats for the boys, and he let the three children choose where they wanted to sit. Joanna and Peter decided that all three would sit together with Georgie in the middle. “So Peter and I can help Georgie, Papa Jim,” Joanna whispered in Jim’s ear. Joanna, to Jim’s great delight, and totally without prompting from Bones or Ellie, had started calling him Papa Jim during their comm calls. The first time it had happened Jim, to Leonard’s amusement, had practically melted into a puddle on the floor.

“That’s very nice of you and Peter,” Jim whispered back, kissing her velvety cheek.

“Dinner is ready,” Winona announced. She carried in two big bowls of chicken in pasta shells.

“Mom, is that the chicken in pasta shells you used to cook for me and Jim when we were little?” Sam asked.

Winona smiled. “I thought the children would enjoy it.”

“It smells delicious. You’ll have to give me the recipe, Win.”

“It’s easy, Len. Just cook a bag of pasta shells, drain and pat them dry. Cook a box of stuffing mix, or use leftover stuffing. Mix three cups of cooked shredded chicken with a can of creamed chicken soup with milk, add a cup of shredded cheese, mix everything together, and fill the pasta shells. Pour another can of creamed chicken soup over it all, sprinkle with cheese, and bake covered in a pan at 350 for 30 minutes until it’s bubbly. When Jim was little, he loved to see it bubble, he’d peek in the oven. I’ll write it out for you, Len, and add it to the family recipe file,” she promised. ( **2** )

Jim beamed at his mother and Bones nodded his thanks. Their family recipe file was growing. Ellie brought in the green salad, a basket filled with garlic bread and the milk for the children. “It all smells delicious,” Sam told them, as Aurelan coming back from the bedroom, put a bib around Georgie’s neck.

After dinner it was bath time and pajamas for the children, and two bed time stories. Leonard pulled out the sofa bed in the study while Jim and Sam brought out the two small cots, set them up next to the sofa bed and put the sheets, pillows and blanket on them. Every one came in to kiss the three children good night once they were settled.

“Peter, Georgie, mommy is going to turn off the big light, but there is a night light in the corner. If you need the potty, now is the time to go.” Aurelan looked at the boys, but they both shook their heads. “Georgie are you sure?”

“No potty, mommy.”

“I’ll help Georgie if he needs anything, Aunt Aurelan.” Joanna smiled her gapped tooth smile. “I know where everything is.”

Aurelan smiled her thanks at Joanna.

“That’s mighty sweet of you, sugar,” Leonard told her, giving her one last kiss. “Goodnight, kids.”

In the living room, Jim and Sam prepared hot cider for everyone. The outside temperature had dropped quite a bit, to the mid 30’s F., as it usually did in Northern California in December, but the house was warm and cozy and the cider delicious.

The conversation was general and light, all of them happy to be together again. Aurelan suddenly yawned. “Sorry everyone, but it’s time for this mommy to go to bed. It’s been a very long day. Are you coming, honey?” She asked Sam.

“I’m coming with you, I’m tired too.. Goodnight everyone.”

“We’re off to bed too, darling,” Winona told Jim.

“Your blankets are on the beds. Bones and I will just pick up here and I’ll put out the fire. Goodnight, mom, Ellie, sleep well. See you in the morning.” He bent and kissed them both lightly, as did Leonard.

Later, warm and cozy with Bones arms around him, Jim sighed happily. “It’s been a perfect day, Bonesy,” Jim whispered. “It’s great to have them all here, isn’t it?”

Leonard kissed the sandy head under his chin. “It is, darlin,” he slurred sleepily. “Goodnight, Jimmy. I love you very much.”

“Love you more, goodnight, Bones.”

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window’s thin curtains as the alarm rang. Jim woke up as he usually did, entwined around Bones’ warm body. He nuzzled against Bones’ neck. “Bones baby, it’s time to wake up.”

“Sam! Sam!” Aurelan’s horrified scream had them all up and running into the living room.

“What? What’s wrong, honey?” Sam ran a sleepy, agitated hand through his bed head, his blue eyes wide with alarm.

Aurelan clutched him. “Georgie, it’s Georgie, Sam, he’s gone! He’s in his pajamas and barefooted and it’s in the mid 30’s out there!”

 Sam looked at her uncomprehending. “What do you mean gone? Gone where?”

Aurelan pointed a shaky finger at the door. A chair had been pulled up to the door, the lock popped and it was unlocked.

Joanna and Peter came out of the kitchen. “Daddy, we can’t find Georgie or Wednesday. Me and Peter went and looked in the back yard.”

Jim turned swiftly. “Sam, Bones, get dressed. He can’t have gone far, but Aurelan’s right it’s too damn cold for him to be out in his pajamas. We’ll find him,” he told the terrified Aurelan. “Calistoga is a very safe place, and our neighborhood even more so. We’ll find him. Take your comms with you,” he told the other two.

Jim spoke with confidence, but his body felt icy with fear. Georgie was so little, and so beautiful. _Pull yourself together, James. Nothing will happen to him and Wednesday is with him. They’ll be easy for us to spot..._.” He and Bones hurriedly pulled on sweats and hoodies, Sam was already waiting in the living room trying to calm Aurelan. Winona and Ellie we’re trying to hide their fright, while at the same time trying to console the two crying children clutching them.

“He’s wearing his blue flannel Starfleet pajamas that Jim sent him,” Aurelan called out as the three men hurried out the door.

“Bones, you go left, Sam you go across the street, I’ll go right. It’s still pretty early, not many people out this early in the morning.”

Jim walked fast in the crisp cold morning air. Georgie was so little, and even with flannel pajamas, it was still too cold for him to be out without a coat. He fought down the cold knot of fear in his belly, his eyes constantly scanning both sides of the street. Their neighborhood was well arborized, with large mature trees which could hide the tiny Georgie, so Jim made sure to look behind each one. There were no vehicles out yet, a blessing in case Georgie and Wednesday had crossed the street at any point. Just how far could an almost two year old and a small dog walk?

Jim got to the end of their block. His comm beeped. “Jim, any sign of him?” Sam’s anxious voice asked.

“Nothing, Sam.”

Nothin’ this side of the street either,” came Leonard’s voice through his comm.

“I’m at the end of the block,” Jim told them. “He may have crossed the street. There’s absolutely no traffic, so that’s good.” Suddenly he saw a flash of white far down the second block from the house. “Wait, Sam. I think I see Wednesday.” Jim started running, his comm in hand. “It is Wednesday,” and seeing the small blue figure next to him, he exclaimed, “Georgie’s with him. Go home, guys, so you can tell everyone. I’ll bring him right home.”

“Thank, God,” he heard Sam mutter. “Heading home now, Jim.”

Jim reached Georgie and noticed his neighbor from across the street walking right behind Georgie and Wednesday. “Georgie!” He picked him up and hugged him tightly, felt at the two little bare cold feet.

“Hi, Unca Ji.”

“Don’t you hi me, Georgie Kirk. You are in big trouble! You left the house without permission and scared everyone to death!” He looked sternly at the toddler. Georgie’s lower lip trembled at being scolded by his idol, and his big blue eyes filled with tears. Jim caved instantly. “It’s alright, baby. We’ll talk about all this when we get home.” He looked thankfully at his neighbor. “Hi, Mrs. Trimble. Are you the one who found this little runaway?”

She nodded, her salt and pepper curls bobbing. “Yes, Jim. Good thing too. I was on my daily morning walk, when I saw this child and the puppy. I recognized your puppy and thought this might be one of your nephews, there’s such a marked resemblance to you. I saw the family when they arrived yesterday. I tried to pick him up to carry him home, but your puppy wouldn’t let me near him, growled and barked something fierce, even though he knows me, he was very protective. So I just told this young man, we were going to walk back to your house and I’d walk right behind them. I knew you would all be worried sick when you found him missing.”

“We were, Mrs. Trimble. His mom was beside herself. Thank you for watching over him. Bones and I would like you and Mr. Trimble to come over to meet my brother and the rest of his family. Mom, Ellie and Joanna would love to see you again,” Jim told her, taking off his hoodie and wrapping Georgie in it.

“We’d love to, Jim. Now that you’ve got this little one, I’ll resume my walk. I was only half way through my two miles.” She bent down and patted the now receptive Wednesday and waved at Jim and Georgie. Jim watched her walk off, thankful they had such good neighbors. When they had first moved in, the Trimbles had come over to introduce themselves and had brought a beautifully baked apple pie. The ladies had traded visits off and on during Winona and Ellie’s ten day stay, and while they visited, Jim, Bones and Mr. Trimble talked fishing and Federation political shenanigans. Once back on the ship Jim and Bones occasionally checked in with them to catch up on neighborhood goings on.

He bent down to pet Wednesday. “You’re a good puppy, Wedns, taking such good care of Georgie. Let’s go home now.” Jim walked quickly back to the house, with the faithful Wednesday trotting beside him. Everyone was standing on the front porch waiting for them. Aurelan held out thankful arms for her baby, and they all trooped into the house. “Georgie, Mama, and daddy are going into the bedroom to have a talk with you. Peter, you and Joanna make up your beds, get dressed and by then we’ll be ready for breakfast.” She leaned down to kiss Peter. “Georgie is just fine, sweetheart. He was just very naughty and we have to talk to him about that, okay?” Peter nodded, his eyes still a little red rimmed.

Jim and Bones went back to their bedroom to shower and get dressed. Jim collapsed on the bed. “Are you alright, darlin?” Bones sat down next to him and Wednesday jumped up to sit on Jim’s lap. Jim petted the small head, and leaned in and put his head on the broad shoulder.

“I’ve never been so terrified in my life, Bones, and Georgie’s not even my child.” He shuddered and sighed shakily. “I don’t know how parents do it,” he said. “I don’t know how you do it with Jojo.” His beautiful blue eyes still had a hint of stress and worry.

Bones snorted. “I do it day to day just like all other parents. That’s the only way to survive parenthood, Jim.” He kissed the sandy head, his strong, capable hands framing Jim’s face looking him in the eyes in reassurance. “Georgie’s fine, darlin’, thank the good Lord. He decided to go on a little adventure that’s all. Scared the shit out of all of us, but he won’t even remember it in a few days and it’ll be a fine story to tell on him in a few years. It’ll take the rest of us a while to get over it, though. I’m sure he’s getting a stern talking to.”

“I’m sure he is. Now I know what my mom went through with me; my poor mom,” Jim groaned, returning the kiss on Bones’ smiling lips.

Bones grinned wider. “Poor Winona is right, but I’m sure you were forgiven every time, just because I’ve seen the holos and you were just as adorable a toddler as Georgie is.”

Whatever Sam and Aurelan said to Georgie, it was a very subdued little guy who sat at the breakfast table eating quietly under the still stern gaze of his father. Jim saw Peter reach under the table to take hold of Georgie’s hand. Aurelan took the three children outside to the play yard, while Winona and Ellie cleaned up and Sam and Jim put their engineering skills to good use figuring out how to make the door lock absolutely Georgie proof. They decided on a double lock, using the one already in use as a first hurdle, then adding one much higher up, where only an adult stretching their arms high could reach. They brought in Joanna, being the tallest of the three children, as the test subject. Even on a chair, with her reaching as high as she could on her tip toes, her little hands were still very far from the lock. Jim sent her back outside while they finished the job.

“That should do it,” Sam said when they finished, relief evident in his voice. “God what a morning! Aurelan and I also had a talk with Peter. He was so scared, Jim. Thought it was his fault because he didn’t watch Georgie well enough. I made sure to dissuade him of that notion pretty damn quick. I told him he’s a very good big brother the way he always keeps an eye on Georgie, but Georgie is our responsibility, not his. Peter is such a sweet natured, loving, responsible little guy.”

“Just like his daddy,” Jim told him, his crystalline eyes warm with affection.

A sad look crossed Sam’s face. “Not always, Jimmy,” he softly. “I wasn’t always. Not when you really needed me to be, not when you needed me the most.”

“Hey, none of that, George Samuel Kirk. You were just a kid yourself and at the end of your rope with all of Frank’s shit. I just didn’t realize at the time how bad things were for you, because you did all you could to protect me from the worst of it. But that’s all behind us now, we’re a family again, and we’re making great new memories together, right?” Jim gave Sam a quick,  warm, affectionate hug. Identical bluer than blue eyes looked at each other, until Sam, finally reassured, nodded. “Right.”

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

**(1)  See “Jim and Bones Buy a House”  
  (2)  Recipe by my friend arrowinthesky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas in Calistoga**

**Chapter 3**  
**“Then came the healing time, hearts started to shine,**  
**soul felt so fine, oh what a freeing time it was.”**

  
**Aberjhani,**  
**“Songs from the Black Skylark”**

****

 

 

The next few days passed quickly. All the household chores were taken care of early, right after breakfast, and their excursion for that day planned out. Aurelan made sure that the three children and the 6 adults had snacks and drinks packed in one big hamper. In another hamper, the two grandmothers took care of packing all their sweaters and jackets with a complete change of clothes added for Georgie, just in case, Winona said, remembering her own excursions with toddler Jim.

Jim plotted their shuttle route while Bones and Sam bought whatever tickets were needed for the day. The puppy went with them when it was possible, but he had to be left behind for some outings much to Georgie’s dismay. He adored Wednesday, so on those occasions when Wednesday had to be left behind with the doggy door left unlocked, everyone took a turn in providing comfort to the tearful Georgie. Sam bought a light weight portable stroller for Georgie for their outings. For everyone’s peace of mind, there would be no taking chances that the quick silver toddler would wander off. That one scare had been one too many, declared his mother.

They decided to wait until after Boxing Day to go to Lake Tahoe, but the Christmas market, where very nice souvenirs were purchased for the folks back in Deneva, Marietta, and Riverside, was a big hit. The old fashioned train ride had also been a big hit for the adults and children alike. None of them had ever been on a diesel passenger train before. The engine noise and the wail of the engine whistle delighted Georgie, Peter, and Joanna. The adults had a premium Napa Valley wine with their gourmet meal and the children were given delicious white grape juice. On another day they bundled up the children and they flew to the coast to see the sea lions. It was fascinating to watch them cavort and play on the big rocks. The three ladies had their spa day while the three men took care of the children and that same day, late in the afternoon, Grace, their former realtor, and her husband, John, came to meet Sam and Aurelan and the boys, and brought their twin daughters for a play date. It was a beautiful day, not too cold, so Peter, Joanna, Sadie and Maddie played outside while Georgie napped. The children were having so much fun, that the adults were loath to part them, so a dinner invitation was issued and accepted. The men volunteered to make dinner and the children all begged for grilled cheese sandwiches. “Easy Peasy,” Jim told them. “That’s what we’ll have, plus chicken soup and fruit.” It was a fun and delicious dinner, Georgie making such a mess with his cheese and soup, that Aurelan had to give him a bath afterward. Wednesday behaved beautifully, he didn’t beg and only ate his dog kibble, so Jim, rewarded him by giving him a tiny bit of cheese.

That night after their guests had gone home and the household had settled into peace, quiet and sleep, Jim grabbed Bones, peeled off his outer clothes and kissed Bones’s neck in the way they both knew drove him crazy. Jim’s nose was pressed into the juncture between Bones’ neck and shoulder, his breath warm and tickling against Bones’ skin. The doctor hummed contently settling himself against the other man, actively nuzzling. Jim murmured happily nudging Bones’ chin up to kiss him. He loved kissing Bones, those beautiful lips always warm and welcoming. Leonard’s lips parted immediately, tongue stroking into Jim’s mouth always happy to travel into that familiar warmth. Bones tilted his head to give Jim better access, gazed at the burning blue eyes, then pressed himself even closer against Jim. Jim nudged against Bones’ knees, slowly pushing him toward the bed. They fell together on the mattress and lay there facing each other, Jim gazed into Bones’ eyes silently giving thanks to every deity he knew, including a couple they’d run into during their missions, that Bones was here with him after the many close calls they’d had between them.

Jim’s breathing was beginning to speed up with arousal when he felt Bones’ breath hitch and he moaned softly. Jim could already feel that Bones was hard, so he grabbed the waist of his black briefs and pulled them down, enjoying Bones’ very obvious state of arousal. Bones lay still, slightly dazed by the surge of want that came over him, but cautious about Sam and Aurelan on the other side of their bedroom wall.

“Jim darlin’ what are you doin?” Bones whispered, trying to protest. “We have to be quiet, someone will hear us.”

“ _Bonesbonesbones_ ,” Jim muttered. “It’s been days, baby, I need you, I’ve missed the feel of you. Want you," he whispered the words into Bones' mouth. "Want you so bad." Jim really didn’t care if Sam and Aurelan were in the next bedroom and heard them. He wanted Bones right now! Truthfully, he always wanted Bones. His lips met Bones’ hungrily. Leonard gave a soft sigh of happiness at the feel of those lips. The kiss was tender this time because Jim knew, he knew, how Bones was always undone by tenderness. Jim nibbled breathlessly at Leonard’s bottom lip, and Leonard growled. Suddenly Jim found the tables turned as Leonard’s tongue invaded his mouth in a suddenly fierce kiss leaving Jim dizzy and a lot dopey. Somehow, this man always destroyed Jim’s higher mental processes, causing his mind to drift away, destroying every last pitiful fragment of his self-control.

Leonard pulled him in tighter. “I know, darlin’. I’ve missed this too,” he whispered into Jim’s mouth. Truth be told, their sex life was very active and deeply passionate. From the beginning when they’d first had sex, and since then, their relationship had been that way. If anything, as they learned more and more about how to pleasure each other, sex between them had gotten even more passionate. They could never seem to get enough of each other. Whoever said familiarity kills passion obviously didn’t know shit, because there was always desire simmering between them. Going more than a day without sex was unheard of between them unless Jim was away on a mission, sick or injured. Jim gently pushed at Bones to turn him over, and with lube already in his hand, he prepped Bones quickly, but carefully, and finally, finally, he sank all the way in with his first thrust. Both of them moaned softly in the darkened bedroom.

Bones chuckled softly and quickly flipped them over, pushed his torso forward and up, then wrapped his feet around Jim’s waist, grabbing both sides of his hips to steady their rocking bodies. They were tangled together in the best possible way, thrusting against each other, until Jim with a guttural moan, pressed forward and emptied himself inside of Bones with a long, drawn out whimper. Bones, who was only waiting for Jim, quickly brought his hand down to his own leaking cock stripping it fast and furious, coming quickly all over their bellies. “Jesus, Bones.”  Jim whispered. He murmured soft words of love in Bones’ ear, ignoring the stickiness between them, feeling deeply sated in the after glow of their mutual orgasms. Their coming together was always so good, so perfect. He pressed a soft tender kiss on the nearest bit of tanned skin.

Jim sighed contently, moving his weight off of Bones then laying on his side, face to face with each other. Leonard looking at Jim’s crystalline eyes saw the joy and infinite love there. They were wide and clear like the sea on a calm day as he drew Bones in closer. Leonard cradled against him, laying kisses against his salty sweaty skin, murmuring meaningless words of pleasure, desire, and love against Jim’s hair, his skin, his ear.

“That was so good, Bones, so good, you’re always amazing, baby.” He kissed his Bones tenderly, lingeringly, breathing in the scent of him; sex, aftershave, and just Bones. Jim reached for his discarded t-shirt and cleaned them off. “Sleep now, sweetheart, but don’t be surprised if I wake you in the night for another round,” Jim murmured sleepily. “I was starving for the feel of you. Can’t live without you, sweetheart.”

“Maybe I’ll wake you, darlin’,” Bones said, his eyes still blurred with love and satiation.

“Please do, I’d love that,” Jim said, his voice low, thick, and sleepy as his eyelashes fluttered and closed. “Make love to me in the morning, Bones,” was the last thing Jim whispered before sleep overtook him.

They woke early the next morning, coming together again with a swift and mutual passion. “Bones..., will never get enough of you.” Jim told him softly. He threw his leg over one of Leonard’s, pulling him closer still. Their mouths reconnected for another kiss. Jim’s mouth, warm and hungry, pulled at Leonard’s lips in gentle, but biting passion. Jim loved kissing that mouth, it was soft and sensual, always willing, always giving as well as receiving. Bones was the very best of sexual partners, seemingly knowing by instinct what Jim needed, sometimes even before Jim knew it himself. He could be strong and silent, rough and loud, or soft, loving, and tender, always perfectly attuned to Jim. They pleasured one another with hands and lips, kissing, nibbling gently, their cocks pressed against each other, hot, heavy, and hard, and they both reached down under the covers to take each other in hand. Leonard rubbed his thumb over Jim’s head and Jim’s long fingers stroked Leonard’s shaft up and down. Then Jim took them both in his warm hand and brought them to a mutual climax. Afterward he rested his head on Bones’ broad chest, still breathing harshly after his intense orgasm, while Leonard carded his hand through the short sandy hair. “God, Bones,” Jim murmured softly, reverently, “I love you so damn much. I’ve always loved you and I always will,” he added, his voice thick with emotion. That’s just the way it was, Jim thought, how it always had to be. He belonged to Bones and Bones belonged to him, and James T. Kirk would never let go of what he had, what they had, what they had found together.

Jim slowly raised his head to look out their window. It was definitely morning. Sunlight, bright and blinding streamed through the translucent curtained window, casting golden beams on Bones’ beautiful face. Leonard looked up and their eyes met. Jim sighed, looking at him with that same enraptured look he always had when he looked at the stars as he began to recite softly.

 _Thou, Sun, art half as happy as we,_  
In that the world's contracted thus;  
Thine age asks ease, and since thy duties be  
To warm the world, that's done in warming us.

“Jim,” Bones smiled, his dimples out in full display. “You and your poetry.” He shook his head lovingly, kissing him lightly. “You’re a closeted romantic sap,” he teased gently.

“You bring it out in me, Bones,” Jim responded, not contradicting him, his blue eyes serious and tender. “I’ve never quoted poetry to anyone but you.”

“And you better not ever do it for anyone else,” Leonard told him, suddenly equally serious. “That’s for me only, sappy though it may be, I love it.” Leonard gave Jim a searing kiss. He stroked the pad of his thumb down Jim’s cheek and along his plush bottom lip and sighed deeply. “Mine, you are,” he murmured with unusual possessiveness.

Jim pressed his forehead against Bones’. “Yours, Bones. Always have been yours, always will be. And the poetry is only ever for you, but maybe,” he paused for dramatic effect, “I’ll recite some nursery rhymes for Georgie,” Jim grinned, hugging Bones tightly. He felt blissfully, deliriously happy this morning. All his family was here together making new, happy memories and erasing the old painful ones. Best of all Bones was here beside him...always, always, his Bones would be with him.

Bones groaned. “Hate to say this, but we gotta get up, darlin’. Christmas Eve day is upon us, lots to do to get ready for Santa. The kids are so excited, I have no idea what we’re going to do with them all day.”

“I’m excited too.” Jim’s blue eyes were shining. “It’s our first Christmas in our new home, Bones, and I’m totally stoked about that. What do you need me to do today? You’re the Commander in Chief in the kitchen and everywhere else today.”

“I’ve already gotten offers of help in the kitchen from Mama, Win, and Aurelan. If you and Sam can keep those three overexcited little kids occupied, that in itself would help us a lot.”

“You got it, mon general. Sam and I might take them to the park if it’s sunny. We can bundle them up in layers and unlayer them as it gets warmer. If it’s too cold today, so a Galaxy Disney holovid and a trip to the bookstore will have to do.” He looked side eyed at Bones. “How do feel about hotdogs and French fries for them for lunch?”

Leonard glared at him. “Damn It, Jim, that kind of high fat junk food is not healthy for little kids, you know that.”

“Bones! It’s once a year and it’s Christmas Eve Day. It’s not going to hurt them this one time. And psychologically speaking, the more you push NOT eating something, the more it makes little kids want to eat that kind of stuff even more.”

“Are you speakin’ from experience, Jim Kirk?” Leonard looked at his still sometimes rebellious Jim, at Jim with his history of food issues, although to be fair, Jim was over most of them...except his love of junk food.

“Well in a way. You know I’ve always had food allergies, so when mom was home she was real careful what she’d let me eat, but when she was gone, and it was just Sam and me, because Frank didn’t really give a shit, sometimes I’d just want to eat those kinds of foods. Sam was always careful with me too, but once in a while I’d sneak away and do it anyway.” Jim flashed a grin. “Got plenty of hives that way,” he told the utterly horrified Leonard, “but nothing worse than hives, Bones, and eventually I learned better and I outgrew most of my allergies anyway.”

“Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. Joanna can have a hot dog and fries just this once,” Leonard said in exasperation, “and Sam will say yes I’m sure. Sam always says yes to whatever you want to do. You’ve got him wrapped round your little finger and you know it,” Leonard groused, “and me too, for that matter,” he muttered in resignation.

Jim kissed him on the nose and the corners of his lips curled into a gleeful smile. “That’s my Bones,” he chortled. “Come on, let’s hit the shower, feed Wedns, and get to work on all the Christmas Eve day stuff.”

After a shower, taking care of the puppy, and breakfast, Jim checked the weather; a cool crisp, sunny day was forecast. It was decided that he and Sam would take the kids to the park first, then to lunch, then to an afternoon movie, and today was the yearly Santa parade so they might stay out for that too.

“Will that be enough time for you, you think?” Jim asked after ticking off their plans for the children.

Leonard smiled. Jim looked so contented, his handsome face more relaxed than Leonard had seen it in years, the set of his body loose, relaxed and pliant. “Yeah, the kids will be tired by the time you bring them home, so supper, bath, and bed time needs to come early tonight so Santa can come and do his thing.”

When Sam and Jim told the children their plans for the day, there were cheers and excitement. Georgie cheered too, although they all knew he had no idea what he was cheering about except for the hotdogs. “I loves hotdogs, daddy,” he told Sam his big blue eyes very serious. Jim raised a triumphant brow at Leonard who snorted.

They dressed the children warmly in layers that could be peeled off as the day got warmer and inside of the holovid theater. Wednesday ran around under the impression he was going too, until Bones picked him up. “You’re staying home with the moms and me, Wedns.” Once he was in Leonard’s arms, the puppy was happy enough not to make a fuss. Sam grabbed the portable stroller, Jim grabbed their snacks and water, picked up Georgie, and everyone gave them goodbye hugs and kisses as they trooped out the door to get into the rented shuttle.

The four adults left behind grinned at each other. “Can you believe it? Blessed peace for the rest of the day,” Winona said. “Let’s get to work.”

And work they did. The turkey was well washed and put in brine until the next morning. The ham was glazed and stored in the refrigeration unit overnight. It would be baked in one of the big double ovens in the new stove that was Leonard’s pride and joy. The sweet potatoes were cooked and the casserole was prepared to be reheated before lunch tomorrow, with the addition of the old fashioned marshmallow topping that Jim loved and insisted on. The salad greens from Winona’s hydroponic garden were washed and vacuum sealed, as were her tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and celery.

Leonard sighed in envy to see all her beautifully fresh vegetables. It burned his soul that there was no room on the ship for him to have even a small vegetable garden, because Jim would benefit greatly from fresh veggies. Sulu had been willing to part with a piece of his own precious dirt space, to share his small garden that Botany had given him, but Len didn’t have the heart to deprive him of even a square inch of it. Space was at a premium on the ship, and the garden was Sulu’s pride and joy. He shared every new bloom and baby plant with Demora and Ben by sending them holos or showing them off during his comm time.

Winona, seeing Leonard’s wistful eyes, made a promise to herself about talking to Jim. A small hydroponic garden in their cabin for Len should be feasible. She’d put her engineering skills to work to make it so. It was a project she would love to undertake. Ellie began prepping for her pumpkin, peach, and pecan pies. They would be baked today, cooled and refrigerated. Winona put the wine to chill and did the same for the apple cider for the children. Aurelan made oatmeal, sugar, and chocolate chip cookies for the children’s dessert.

They took a break for lunch, eating grilled cheese sandwiches and chips before getting back to work. Len gave Wednesday a treat and some loving attention, knowing the puppy was missing the children.

After lunch Winona unpacked the linens she’d brought from the farm house; the precious antique table cloth and napkins that had belonged to her great grandmother and which she had carefully and lovingly laundered and pressed with her own hands. She and Aurelan set the table using the china Jim and Leonard already had. When they’d first moved in, Leonard had brought, along with some nice pieces of furniture, the china that Eleanora had stored away in the attic. It had been her mother’s, but she had always used the china that had come down from the McCoy side of the family. It was white bone china with a plain silver edge...simple, but elegant, Leonard said, looking at it fondly. He remembered the happy times at his grandmother’s delicious Sunday dinners when she would use it.

It was a little after 4:00 when Leonard got a text from Jim. _The holo is almost over, the kids are tired and Sam and I are exhausted. We both dozed in the theater...Georgie is sound asleep on my lap. Can you believe we actually wore him out? I think we’ll skip the parade, we’re all too tired.”_

Leonard texted back. _Come on home, then. Cookies, hot chocolate, and kisses await all of you._ Len looked up from his comm. “They’re on their way back. The big boys are tuckered out,” he grinned. “They made an executive decision to skip the parade.”

Aurelan smiled ruefully. “I’m not surprised. Georgie would wear out a whole football team. His nap time is a required event every afternoon at our house or I’d be dead from exhaustion, and Peter would be too, poor child. He’s so good with Georgie. It’s also when I can give Peter some extra undivided attention. I don’t know what I’ll do when Georgie outgrows those naps.”

“Send him to nursery school, honey. It’s the only way to survive. I know because Jim was exactly the same way at Georgie’s age.”

When the tribe of exhausted Kirks got home, Aurelan ushered the two oldest children into the kitchen for some oatmeal cookies and a glass of milk. Sam carried Georgie to the guest room big bed to let him finish his nap.

The two men collapsed on the sofa. Jim sighed tiredly, dramatically. “I read once that children and ballerinas have more stamina than athletes. Now I know it to be the absolute truth. Sam and I are in top physical condition, and those three little kids completely wore us out.” He tipped an imaginary hat to the three moms. “My compliments to the three of you...you’re amazing.” Sam just nodded, too tired to use his words.

Leonard chuckled and the three women looked at each other and grinned. “Your words are the gospel truth, Jim Kirk,” his sister-in-law told him eying the two brothers sternly, “so don’t ever take us for granted.”

“Never,” Jim said fervently. Sam just waved a limp exhausted hand in agreement, not raising his head from the back of the sofa as he slouched against it.

“I thought we’d have take out for dinner this evening. We four have done all the cookin’ were goin’ to do for today. We’re officially off the clock until tomorrow. Pizzas, garlic bread and a side salad?” He asked everyone. They all nodded. “What about the children?”

“Spaghetti,” everyone chorused and laughed.

“Great minds,” Aurelan giggled.

The two children came in from the kitchen. “Is spaghetti for supper okay with the two of you?”

“Yea!” Joanna yelled. Peter just nodded happily. “I love spaghetti. Mom can Jo and I go out back to play on the swing?”

“Of course, Peter. We’ll call you when supper is ready. Put your sweaters on. It’s chilly outside.” Jim and Sam just looked after the two still energetic children in awe.

“Let me order,” Winona told them. “Jim, you and Sam go take a quick shower, it’ll give you a second wind.” She looked around to be sure the children were not nearby. “Santa has to come tonight, so we’ll be up late.”

Jim groaned and staggered to his feet. Leonard grabbed his hand. “Come on you wuss, I’ll run the hot water for you. Sam, we have plenty of hot water, you don’t have to wait for Jim to finish,”

Sam lifted his weary head. “I’m not sure I can even stand up in the shower,” he mumbled. “I’m totally worn out.”

Aurelan grabbed his hand and shoved him gently into the bedroom. “I have confidence in you, dearest, now go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fun things the Kirk-McCoy family enjoyed doing in Calestoga, are presently available to visitors and tourists who visit there. The Wine Train travels through all of Napa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones’ Christmas dinner choices are from my own family recipe files which I’ve collected for many years.

**Christmas in Calistoga**

**Chapter 4**

  
**”Good bread and good drink, a good fire in the hall,**

**Brawn, pudding, and souse, and good mustard withal.**

**Beef, mutton, and pork, and good pies of the best,**

**Pig, veal, goose, and capon, and turkey well drest,**

**Cheese, apples and nuts, and good carols to hear,**

**As then in the country is counted good cheer.”**

  
**Thomas Tusser**

 

  
In the bedroom, Jim collapsed face up and sideways on their bed. He closed his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Bones... go, go about your business, be young, be carefree, enjoy your life, have fun without me. I’ve aged at least fifteen years today. I’m way too old for you now.” Another dramatic sigh. “You’re too young and virile for the likes of me. I can’t even move these old bones.” He opened one blue eye to look sideways at Bones’ reaction to his pronouncement. 

Leonard snorted and sat down beside Jim. “Come on, get up you dramatic infant, and stop using my name in vain. I’ll help you undress and I’ll even get in the shower with you, even wash your hair and scrub your back for you.”

The other vivid blue eye opened at that. There was a spark of interest there. “Really, Bonsey? You’ll help me shower?” He looked up at his Bones, who was looking especially delectable and even more handsome today, his hazel eyes alight with mirth, mischief and love. It was enough to tempt an angel to sin, and Jim was no angel.

Leonard was already stripping. “Meet you there, darlin’, that is if you can move those old bones,” he tossed back over his shoulder.

“Bones,” Jim yelled, frantically pulling off his clothes, running after him. He stepped into the bathroom, grumbling. “You made me get up by using your super powers, Bones McCoy, and I’m toooo exhausted to resist. How’d you do that?” He looked at Leonard, his eyes bright. “Please, Bones, I beg of you, henceforth and in the future, only use your powers for good.”

Leonard lips twitched. “More like the powers of my cock you mean, now get in here.”

They washed each other thoroughly and lovingly. Jim’s calloused hands roamed all over Leonard’s body pleasuring him. He whispered lovingly in Bones ear, "Does that feel good, baby?" Leonard nodded enthusiastically and then gladly returned the favor. When they finished, Jim was flushed and glowing pink with satisfaction.

Something deep and basic in Leonard reveled in seeing Jim so openly happy. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. After mutually declaring it to be a shower of epic awesomeness, they dressed and made their way back to Winona in the kitchen. Sam, Ellie, and Aurelan were outside with the children.

“I ordered the pizzas, the spaghetti for the children, the side salads and garlic bread. There’s beer and apple juice in the cooling unit. I thought we’d have dinner picnic style, with a couple of blankets on the floor and we’d watch a couple of Christmas holovids. The children will be very excited about Santa coming, so Aurelan, Ellie and I felt this would distract them and they’ll probably fall asleep watching the holovids. The restaurant said the delivery bot will be here at 6:30,” Winona told them, looking out the kitchen window at the happy laughing children, and grabbing their eating utensils.

“That’s a great idea!” Jim beamed. “Bones, let’s get the old blankets out and spread them out. Mom, the disposable plates are in the food pantry bottom shelf, and so are the napkins. We’ll call the kids in once the food gets here.” He glanced at the back door. “I’ve got everything stored in our shuttle and it’s locked up tight. Once I got the large rental shuttle we moved everything that you, Ellie, Jocelyn, and Aurelan sent plus our own gifts. out there. We thought it much safer then trying to store them here in the house.”

“Brilliant,” Winona smiled at him and turned to Bones. “Now, Leonard, a very important question. In our house Santa didn’t wrap his gifts, only the family gifts were wrapped. What about in your family?”

Leonard grinned. “Ah, the always controversial question...does Santa wrap or not wrap? You’ll be glad to know that in our house Santa didn’t wrap either, so Joce and I followed that tradition after Joanna was born.”

“Well good, that settles that weighty question and saves a lot of wrapping,” Jim declared. He and Bones got out a couple of old blankets discarded from their quarters on the ship and spread them out on the floor. The disposable plates, napkins and utensils were stacked in the middle of the blanket. Bones brought out a small cooler filled it with ice and put the beer and apple juice in it. They scattered soft pillows around on the two blankets for anyone who wanted to recline, and Jim picked out a couple of Christmas holovids to watch. Everything was ready, they just needed the food to arrive. Aurelan, Sam and Ellie brought the children in to wash their hands and Joanna squealed when she saw the living room. “Daddy, Papa Jim, are we having a picnic?”

“That we are, Jojo. Now everyone go wash up, the food will be here in a few minutes,” Jim grinned at the excited children.

“Boy am I hungry,” Sam said, flopping down on the blanket. He grabbed a beer, just as the door chime rang. Jim took the boxes from the delivery robot and inserted his credit chip. The pizzas and spaghetti smelled delicious.

“Children,” called Aurelan, “your food is here. We’re waiting for you.”

The three came barreling in and plopped themselves down on the blanket. Joanna dropped down to sit between Jim’s legs, cuddling close, and he dropped a quick kiss on her dark curls. Leonard’s smiling eyes met Jim’s, as he handed Joanna and Peter plates, while Aurelan tied a large tea towel around Georgie before handing him a small bowl filled with spaghetti.

There was an appreciative silence as everyone ate hungrily. Soon, Georgie’s big blue eyes were drooping. His mother noticed. “A quick bath for you, Georgie, and after this holovid is finished, it’s bed for all of you.” His father was quick to intervene as a mulish look crossed his little face. Georgie was not fond of baths, nor did he like to miss anything that was going on.

“Santa is coming tonight, Georgie. He likes all little boys and girls to be clean and sound asleep when he comes to leave your presents.”

Jim gave Sam an unbelieving look along with an eyebrow raise which Sam totally ignored, giving his youngest child a fake and unrepentant smile.

“The children are nestled all snug in their beds,” the grinning Aurelan reported a little later, coming out from the study after Jim’s story had put them to sleep. “They’re exhausted and already sound asleep. I closed the door to make sure they don’t hear a thing. Georgie has ears like a bat, he can hear even when Sam and I whisper. You really wore them out,” she told Sam and Jim. “Good job, men” she added, beaming at them.

Sam groaned dramatically. “They wore us out is what they did, right, Jim?”

Jim nodded, busily pulling out gifts from under the small table. “I’ve got my second wind, though.”

“I’m going to our shuttle to get the rest,” Leonard announced. “Mama, please come hold the back door for me.”

When all the gifts, including Santa’s, were set out, the five of them looked aghast at the huge number of gifts. “Unbelievable,” muttered Leonard. “Too many, there’s way too many gifts. Maybe we can put some back for next year.”

Jim looked at him askance. “Bones, no! This is our first Christmas in our house. I just want everyone to feel that it’s very special because we’re celebrating with all our family. We’ll cut back some other time. Besides not all of these are for the children. There’s one for each of the Command crew from you and me, so we can put those back, and there’s also one for all of us from each of us. That’s quite a few, right, Bones?” Jim asked winningly. 

Leonard calculated in his head. “Yeah, you’re right, Jim. I forgot those for a minute. The kids don’t have as many as I thought, and Santa was restrained, right, Aurelan?” He asked shoving the command crew gifts back under the table. It did considerably lessen the look of the pile of gifts. Not that he could have refused Jim’s imploring look, but once in a while he liked to pretend to himself that he had some backbone where Jim was concerned.

“We tried, Len, knowing we had to bring them here and take them back home on the shuttle, so yes, Santa was restrained.”

Jim yawned wearily. “Okay then, let’s head to bed, everyone. You know the kids will be up when the sun rises.”

Once in bed they cuddled close together. “Bones. Want you," Jim murmured, words kissed into Bones' mouth. "Want you so bad,” Jim whispered and pulled the loose sleep pants down to Leonard’s knees. Bones groaned. “I thought you were tired, Jim.” It was a half hearted protest at best, because if Jim wanted to have sex, they would have sex. Not that Leonard ever needed a lot of convincing. That was just the way things were with them.

“Never too tired for you, for this, Bonesy, never.” Without preamble, he took Leonard into his mouth, and entwined one of his hands around Bones’ so they were connected. He used his other hand to keep Bones’ hips from thrusting into his mouth. “Bones, my Bones”, Jim said, just above a whisper, raising his head to look at him, his hand tight on Bones’ hip.

“Jim, Jim,” Leonard raised his head too, and looked down at him. The opalescent fire of blue looked back at him, so filled with love, that a small, helpless moan escaped Leonard when Jim let go of his hips and enclosed his scrotum in his warm hand instead. Jim laved Leonard’s cock, along the shaft, the underside, and for good measure sucked on the tip. Then with a slight drag of his teeth and the addition of his very talented hand, he quickly sent Leonard over the edge.

Leonard tightened his grip on Jim’s hair, as words of love and want, poured out of his mouth. He managed a hoarse ‘Jim’ before he released into Jim’s mouth. When Leonard came, it was as if electrical static ran through his whole body. Jim moved up Leonard’s body, kissing him along the way to his smiling mouth. “You feel so good, but you taste even better,” Jim tilted Leonard’s face up and kissed him, then murmured against his mouth. “Merry Christmas, Bonesy.”

Bones was barely coherent, but he managed to utter a slurred, “‘Merry Christmas, Jimmy...love you so much.” With effort, he shifted to his side. “It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“You always make feel good, Bones.” Jim moaned softly, as the sound of the drawer where the lube was kept opened. Leonard slipped a hand into Jim’s boxers and his warm hand sidled down Jim’s taut stomach, until he found his fully engorged cock. Jim squeezed his eyes shut, whimpered and almost exploded right then and there. “Not going to last, Bones,” Jim gulped, his arousal churning through his whole body.

“S’ alright, darlin’, no reason you have to last. Come for me, I want you to come now,” Leonard ordered. And Jim did. The stars exploded behind his eyelids and his heart stuttered.

Afterward, ignoring Jim’s grumble as he pulled gently away to get a warm wet wash cloth, Leonard cleaned them up. He tossed the washcloth back toward the bathroom and fitted himself into the hard angles of Jim's hips and the flat plane of his belly. They lay sated and content entwined around each other. Leonard pulled the covers over them and smiled to himself at the little sounds of contentment Jim made as he snuggled close.

Jim traced tender fingers over Bones’ back and brushed a soft kiss against his ear. “Let me quote our Georgie. I loves my Santa,” Jim chuckled softly, tickling Bones’ stomach. “I loves him even if he only has awesome abs and not a round tummy.”

Leonard reached around and smacked him on his very fine ass. “Go to sleep, you reprobate. We have a very long day tomorrow.” He kissed the sandy head on his chest. “Night darlin’. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!”

“It is. Night, Baby,” Jim slurred, sounding very sleepily pleased with himself

Morning came all too early as giggles, laughter and shrieks of excitement could be heard from the living room. Their bed bounced as an excited Joanna jumped on top of Leonard and Jim. “Wake up, Daddy, wake up, Papa Jim, Santa came in the night! Hurry up, daddy, you both gotta’ get up. Nana, Noni, Uncle Sam and Aunt Aurelan are already up!”

“Ooomph,” Leonard wooshed as Joanna’s weight hit him in the stomach.

“ ‘One’s...”groaned Jim. “Who is this monster child that you’ve spawned.” He grabbed the small pajama clad body and proceeded to tickle her, kissing her cheeks, and blowing raspberries on her neck, eliciting shrieks and giggles.

After promising they’d be ready in ten minutes, Joanna left them to shower and scramble into their clothes. They walked into the living room and Winona handed them each mugs of coffee and a plate with fresh biscuits slathered in honey butter, topped with slices of crispy bacon and sliced fresh fruit. Everyone was sitting on the floor eating breakfast with a firmly ensconced Georgie on his father’s lap to keep him from attacking the gifts.

“Mom, your biscuits are out of this world,” Jim mumbled, his mouth full of the yummy flakiness.

“Thank you, dear. Are we ready to start?” Winona looked teasingly at the impatient children.

“Yes,” they yelled. “Yes,” echoed Georgie.

“All right. Nana and Noni are going to distribute Santa’s presents. Thank goodness Santa made sure his gifts got to the right children. See they all have labels telling us who they belong to,” Aurelan told the children solemnly.

It took a long time as everyone waited patiently for their turn. There were books, clothes, games and a few toys for the children, a soft panda for Georgie, a tiger and sehlat for Joanna and Peter, soft sweaters and socks for the men, pretty bright colored knitted scarfs and hats for the ladies, three new bottles of perfume, and new best selling books for everyone. Even Wednesday received gifts, a red doggy sweater, a new collar, and some chew toys. Finally, the two grandmothers finished distributing the gifts, including all the gifts from Santa, who had thoughtfully kept the amount of gifts small, remembering the flight back to Deneva and the other gifts that would be coming tomorrow when the crew arrived for their Boxing Day dinner.

After all the gifts were opened, and after a fast general cleanup, the children were taken outside by Sam to work off some energy on the swing set. Wednesday followed barking excitedly. Aurelan and Jim made all the beds, quickly tidied the bedrooms, living room, and bathrooms, while Leonard, Ellie, and Winona went to the kitchen to start cooking the elaborate Christmas lunch which Leonard had anxiously planned, then changed the plans, then replanned them until he was finally satisfied. It would be a late lunch, set for 2:00 pm. No dinner was planned for the day, only leftovers with pie and cookies would be eaten in the evening.

As they entered the kitchen, Len drew in a deep breath, drawing in the wonderful scent of the steeping apple cider on the stove; it smelled wonderful, sweet, spicy and earthy. He took everything they needed out of the pantry and cooling unit then  preheated the two ovens for all that would go in them.

Early on, while still in Iowa, Winona had volunteered to help Leonard with all the Christmas lunch preparations and he was very grateful for the help. There was a lot to do and another experienced cook was very welcome. Long ago, the two of them discovered they shared an enthusiastic interest in cooking and they’d bonded over recipes and Jim’s allergies.

“Aurelan and Ellie are setting the table, Leonard. Jim is helping. The antique tablecloth and napkins that belonged to George’s grandmother will look lovely. They’re using your grandmother’s bone china. It’s lovely, Len. I hope you and Jim will use it often. I’ve often thought that’s it a shame that we tend to use our best things for special occasions, instead of enjoying them every day. Ellie is also going to do the flowers.” She smiled. “She volunteered. I told her I don’t have much experience with flowers.”

“Mama is real good with flowers, and I agree with you about using our best stuff. Jim and I will make it a point to do that,” Leonard said, as he prepared the turkey. It would be prepared exactly as his mother had taught him once he’d been old enough to help her in the kitchen, stuffing it with Cranberries, Sausages and Apples, and rubbing it all over with her home made maple butter. The maple gave the turkey a rich golden color. Soon he had the turkey in its large roasting pan in the oven. He also cooked the sweet potatoes, then got out the marshmallows and pineapple to make one of Jim’s favorite casseroles.

The turkey would finish cooking at 1:30 pm and rest on the side board in the living room until it was time for Jim to carve it. Leonard consulted his master list and saw it was time to start the Cranberry Cherry Sauce for the turkey. Winona, whose recipe it was, turned to McCoy. "Leonard, this recipe calls for dried cherries, apple juice, cranberries, sugar, cinnamon, vanilla and nutmeg. It’s delicious. I’ll put the cherries to soak in the apple juice and then cook and refrigerate it until lunch. I’ve added it to your recipe file.”

“Thanks, Win. I’m tryin’ to collect all the family recipes to put in one large file. I’d like Jojo to have them all some day.”

Jim came walking into the kitchen. “Your just in time to help, dear. I'm putting you in charge of the roasted vegetables. All the vegetables I brought from home are in the cooler. Everything has to be peeled and sliced into ¼ in. slices, drizzled with olive oil, sprinkled with sea salt, ground pepper, coriander, garlic, marjoram, and a little dried mustard. We'll put them in at 400 degrees for 45 minutes," Winona told him.

“I’ll start work on the appetizer,” Leonard said. “It’s your Cucumber Dill Dip, Win.” Winona smiled as she looked over his shoulder at the recipe. "Actually, it’s Granny Davis’ recipe,” she told him. “I peeked and saw all your beautiful herbs in the pantry. You have quite a collection, Len.”

“It’s a delicious dip, mom. I’m glad you’ve kept so many of our family recipes,” Jim told her.

“They’re family treasures,” his mother agreed. “Both your grandmothers were fantastic cooks, and bakers too. Leonard and I were just talking about family recipes. I’ve already passed some on to Aurelan and I made a data chip of them for you and Leonard.”

Jim pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, mom. In my opinion family recipes beat gourmet cooking by a mile.”

“Amen to that,” Leonard said. “Okay, I'm going to start the Lentil Salad," Leonard looked at his timetable, "and then those onion green beans you like so much. Jim, darlin’, when you’re finished with the vegetables, please peel and cut the potatoes into chunks and put them to boil for the mashed potatoes. I also have to start on the Bronzed Brussels Sprouts with bacon and shallots. Those go in the other oven with the roasted veggies, they can cook at the same time. I know that sounds like a lot of vegetables, but I want us to have lots of left overs for later.”

“That sounds great to me,” Jim said, busy peeling away. “You know I love left overs.”

Sam brought the children inside and Aurelan fixed them all a snack. Then she took them into the study to play Candy Galaxy, which even Georgie could play if Joanna and Peter helped him. Georgie, she told them, was also learning to play Go Fish, which he loved, she added, looking significantly at Leonard, who groaned.

At 1:15, Leonard looked around the kitchen. Everything was ready except for the rolls and the gravy. He'd already prepared the extra stuffing outside the bird, a simpler recipe that he hoped the three children would eat and like. Eleanora had always done that for the younger children at the McCoy’s Thanksgiving and Christmas tables. The bird was ready and resting on the side board. The pies which his mama had baked the day before were out and were looking splendid on the kitchen counter.

Aurelan glanced at the clock. "It’s time for us to dress for lunch," she said. "Jim, please tell Sam the boys need a quick bath. I’ll be in to help them dress so Sam can change. I’ll bathe Joanna too, if you want, Len, I’m sure she needs a bath too.”

“Yes, thank you, Aurelan, unless mama isn’t still busy with the flowers, then she can do it.”

“I’ll go ask her, but don’t worry, Len,” she laughed, “we’ll get her cleaned up.”

“Jim, I'm putting you in charge of drinks, darlin; the red wine is in the wine rack in the pantry, and the white is in the cooler being chilled."

“Oui, Mon General,” Jim grinned, his eyes blazing with excitement as he hurried out.

Everyone went to change for dinner, and Ellie, finished with the flowers, took Joanna to her bedroom to bathe her and help her with her new Christmas dress. Leonard, Sam and Jim decided to wear their new Christmas sweaters with their dark slacks. Leonard’s was forest green, Jim’s was a soft blue, and Sam’s was a rich golden brown.

Winona wearing flowing black silk slacks and a silver tunic, came in with Joanna while Eleanora got dressed. Leonard looked at his little girl in delight. She looked adorable in an old fashioned powder blue velvet dress with long sleeves and a white lace collar. She had lace socks and patent leather black shoes. On her hair she had a powder blue Alice band. "You look beautiful, darlin', I like that dress a lot," he told his daughter.

Aurelan and Eleanora came in with the little boys. Aurelan, in a long red tunic which set off her dark hair with a long black skirt. Eleanora was in a powder blue silk blouse and a dark brown faux suade long skirt. The two little boys were in new plaid shirts with dark blue pants, and looked adorable.

Jim sat everyone on the big sofa, placed the comm on a tripod in front of the sideboard, and took several family pictures. He also took holos of the beautifully set table, which he promised he would send to everyone. Then he walked around with a bottle of wine in his hand filling the adult’s glasses while they nibbled on the Cucumber dip. The children sat in the living room engrossed in their new games.

Christmas carols played softly in the background while happy conversation buzzed around the warm and cozy room. Leonard and Winona disappeared into the kitchen and started putting all the food on the table. Leonard placed the turkey at the head of the table for Jim to carve. It looked splendid on the large turkey platter. Winona arranged all the dishes down the center of the large table and the wine bottles, apple cider and water she placed on the side board. She stepped back satisfied. The table looked wonderful. "Dinner is on the table, everyone. Please sit where you want."

Joanna and Peter sat side by side with Georgie in his booster next to his mother. The adults settled themselves around the table with Jim at the head and Leonard at the foot.

Jim raised his glass. “Bones, would you do us the honor of a toast?”

“‘Course, Jim. I’d be happy to.” His voice, gentle, and deep with feeling, carried across the table and through the room. "Today as we share this holiday feast, the first Christmas in our new home. Jim and I couldn’t be happier to have y’ll here. We share with one another our joyful hearts and warm smiles at being here together. May our Christmas dinner also be filled with the loving memories of those who aren’t here with us.” Here he looked lovingly at Winona and Eleanora. “And may the memory of today warm our hearts for many years to come. Cheers"

“Cheers,” they all chorused, while Jim beamed at his family.

“Let’s eat!” Jim said, and reached for the carving knife and long fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I added a couple of tags just because I’m a little paranoid about tagging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas in Calistoga**

**Chapter 5**

  
**Epilogue**

**“Around the festive board grouped**

**Are friends from far and near...”**

  
**J. L. Peters, 1875**

 

****

 

 

Christmas Day had come and gone, and everyone agreed it had been a fantastic day. After cleaning up the living room, the adults snacked on left overs, and the children had cereal for supper, a novelty which they giggled about and enjoyed. They played quietly on the floor with their new games until Aurelan, noticing that Georgie’s eyes were closing sleepily, decided that it was time for bed. After a story and many good night kisses, peace and quiet descended in the house.

Winona brought in a tray of glasses filled with wine, along with cheese and crackers, and pie slices with coffee for everyone. They sat quietly munching on the food, enjoying the wine, and really relaxing for the first time all day.

“This pecan pie is delicious, Ellie. Not too sweet, it’s perfect.” Winona murmured, savoring her last mouthful and sipping her coffee. She sighed contently. “You never got pie like this in Riverside.”

“Mama is a master pie maker,” Leonard smiled at his mother, remembering all the blue ribbons she’d won for her pies at the county fairs in their Marietta community.

“Mom, you, Ellie and Bones must be pretty tired. You all cooked and baked up a storm for today’s feast and more of the same tomorrow for the command crew. Gotta’ say, I don’t think I’ve ever eaten a better meal in my life.” Jim rubbed his stomach contently. “I’m going for a run in the morning ‘cause with this kind of food, I’m going to get fat.”

“I second that,” Sam said, utterly relaxed on the sofa, his head on Aurelan’s lap. “All the food was amazing...and to think I have more of it to look forward to on the morrow.” He sighed dramatically. “Life is good,” he murmured, his blue eyes twinkling, “But don’t you think for a minute that I’m going for a run with you, James Kirk, this is my vacation and I’m going to enjoy every single minute of this food.”

“Well, don’t get used to it, Sam Kirk. These kinds of feasts only come a couple of times a year, or else you’d get as big as a house, and you know Starfleet wouldn’t like that.” Aurelan said, patting him softly on his tight abs.

Leonard looked over at Winona and his mom and they laughed. “It was no hardship, Aurelan.  Win, mama, and me love to cook, you know that.”

“What’s on the menu for tomorrow, Bones?” Jim asked, licking his lips dramatically.

“Nothin’ as elaborate as this for sure, but you’ll have to wait and see. I’m off to bed now, it’s been a long day.” He got up and pulled Jim up with him. “Good night all. It was a joy to have you in our new home for our first Christmas here,” he told them, beaming at them.

—————————————————

They all slept late the next morning, including, miracle of miracles, the children. Jim woke up first, slipped out of bed quietly, and dressed for his run. Wednesday lifted his little head to look at his master, but at Jim’s quiet order to go back to sleep, he put his small head on his paws and closed his eyes. Jim was careful to double lock the front door, mindful of the quicksilver Georgie and his spirit of adventure.

Everyone was up when he came back an hour later. “Had a good run, Jim?” Leonard asked coming out of the shower.

“It was great, it felt good to run. I’m going to take a quick shower, and I’ll be out in a minute to help with breakfast, Bones.”

After a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, fruit, milk and coffee, Eleanora, Sam, and Aurelan decided to take the children to the nearby park to run around and burn off some energy. They voted to take them to lunch too, and only come back in time for the children’s naps. A sad Wednesday sat at the door until Jim picked him up for a cuddle. “They’ll be back soon, Wedns. You can help Bones, Mom and me.”

The Command crew wouldn’t arrive until late afternoon. Bones had planned on an early dinner, then opening the rest of the gifts knowing the children would be tired, and putting them to bed early after that. They still would have time for a good long visit because the entire crew was staying at a nearby hotel. Jim was looking forward to seeing his friends, catching up on how they’d spent their holiday, and what they’d been doing since the ship had docked.

Today he was determined to help Bones and Winona as much as he could. Last week, he’d decided to hire someone to come in this morning to clean the house and change the linens. Bones had agreed to it as long as the cleaning crew knew that the kitchen was off limits. He didn’t want to take a chance that someone would mess with his cooking system and the tight schedule he’d set for himself.

Jim had laughed at that. “Bones, it’s not rocket science or a Med Bay surgery,” he’d teased Leonard, and earned a thump on the head for the remark.

The cleaning crew came and went quickly. Cleaning the house hadn’t taken long, since there had been three bots and the controller at work. As Jim walked through the house, he sniffed appreciatively; the house looked spotless and smelled like lemon polish. Winona was in the dining room setting out the dishes, glasses, napkins, and utensils on the table. The crew’s dinner was going to be an informal buffet since there was no room at the table for that big a crowd.

Because it was the first time the whole crew would visit their new home, Jim was fairly vibrating with excitement. His mother looked at him fondly. “It’ll be nice to see your crew again, son. You have a wonderful Command crew.”

“I do, don’t I,” Jim looked pleased, his eyes soft. There was nothing he liked better than to have his crew complimented, all of them. “They’re the very best.”

Winona had seen her son interacting with his crew. He knew them all by name, and was gentle and patient with them, especially the youngest ones, away from home for the first time. Reprimands were seldom handed out, but when they were, they were done in person with the department head present, Jim taking the time to talk with the crewman about their mistake. That’s why they loved their Captain, followed him wherever he led, and why there was a waiting list to get on the _Enterprise_.

He went in to the kitchen to help. Bones’ padd was on the counter with the menu and The Plan. There was the large ham waiting to be baked and the four Beef Tenderloins already well seasoned with a sweet honey-thyme glaze. There was also another sweet potato casserole, (since Jim couldn’t get enough of it), waiting to be put in the second oven. Bones had also decided to make corn bread, the batter which he'd just poured into a baking dish. Another large pan held a vegetarian lasagna which Winona had put together earlier for Spock, and anyone else who wanted some. She had also made a fresh garden salad with the last of her hydroponic vegetables. Leonard and Winona had checked and doubled checked the master plan for the oven times for each item that would have to go in the oven. They were not taking any chances that something would burn or be over or under cooked for dinner. Leonard wanted everything to be perfect for the Command crew.

The three of them stopped at noon for a quick lunch, left over turkey sandwiches made with cranberry relish, chips on the side, and another piece of pie for energy, Jim told them grinning widely licking his fork. Afterward they went back to work. Sam, Aurelan, Eleanora and the children came back in the early afternoon, and the kids were put down for their naps. For a change the tired Georgie didn’t complain about taking his nap.

Finally, Leonard declared that they were finished, everything was pre-prepared and would be put in the oven at the proper time. Jim was amused to see that Bones had set multiple timers for each dish and programmed his padd to notify him for each with a timer. Leonard was taking no chances with his feast for the Command crew. For Jim’s sake, he wanted everything to be perfect.

The children woke from their naps, and since Boxing Day dinner was informal, everyone dressed in more comfortable, casual clothes for the evening.

Promptly at 4:30, Uhura and Spock arrived, he bringing a bottle of wine, and she carrying a traditional Kenyan dish she’d made in their tiny hotel kitchenette to add to the bounty. Uhura gave everyone a hello hug and pressed a gentle kiss to Leonard’s cheek. Hikaru, Ben and Demora arrived next. The excited children all hugged each other, and Joanna grabbed Demora’s hand to pull her outside to play on the swing set. The shrieking little boys and the barking Wednesday followed them. Pavel, Keenser and Scotty arrived next, each of them bearing gifts of stronger alcohol which Leonard eyed with deep appreciation.

Leonard went into the kitchen to the big cooler and began to set out the appetizers, the beer, wine, sweet tea, and a large pitcher of milk for the children. He also set out the wine, tea, and water glasses and small plates so everyone could help themselves to drinks and munchies as they liked.

That task done, he went to talk to Nyota. The two stood together looking over at the happy excited Jim surrounded by the people he loved and who loved him. His eyes were a blazing, burning blue as he laughed and chatted with everyone. “He looks very happy, Len,” Uhura said, looking at Jim indulgently.

“He is. He’s been real excited and happy, really looking forward to having y’ll here.”

“We’ve been really looking forward to being here too.”

The noise level in the living room was steadily going up. Everyone was happily and loudly describing everything they’d been doing during the holidays. Leonard saw that somehow there were even more gifts added under the lit Christmas tree. Winona, Aurelan, Sam and Mama were in the middle of the crowd, obviously delighted at seeing the crew again.

“Hey, Bones.” Jim said, coming up to Leonard and leaning in to place a light kiss on his cheek.

“Hmm?” Leonard hummed. “Looks to me like everyone is having a great time, darlin.”

Jim pulled back just enough to look Leonard in the eye. “It’s fantastic, Bonsey, thanks to you, everything is fantastic! Everyone is having a wonderful time.”

Leonard looked at the happy Jim, struck once again by how dazzlingly blue Jim’s eyes were. They shone with love and happiness as he looked back at Leonard.

“I love you,” Jim said, soft enough so only Leonard could hear, touching him gently, his voice husky with emotion.

Leonard smiled into the eyes he loved so much. “Love you more, sweetheart.”

Over Jim’s shoulder, Len looked over at Winona, catching her eye. It was time to call the children inside, get their hands washed and set the food out for dinner. Sam went outside to corral the children and Wednesday, while Leonard, Jim, and Winona brought in the platters filled with food, and placed them on the dining table. Leonard stood in front of the now laden table and tapped one of the china plates loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“May I have everyone’s attention please? Dinner is now served, but before we eat I’d like to say a few words.” Everyone in the room turned to him and waited quietly to what he had to say.

“It’s a great pleasure for Jim and I to have all of you here to share this Boxing Day dinner with us. We know it’s a very antiquated Earth holiday, hardly celebrated anymore, but hey, any excuse for a party, right?” Leonard asked to general laughter. It was true. On board ship, the crew used any and every excuse to have a party as time and mission orders permitted. Jim encouraged it; it did great things for crew morale, and besides that, the Captain loved parties.

“Please raise your glasses with me for a toast,” Leonard announced, raising his own. “To you, our dear friends and family. Your presence here has made this house an even more special place for us. Your warmth, kindness, love, and generosity has made Jim and I very happy. Cheers!”

“Cheers,” everyone responded loudly, clinking their glasses with gusto.

“Let’s eat, everybody!” Jim shouted.

And eat they did! They filled their plates with food, their glasses with drink and then came back for seconds. Nyota sat on the sofa with Georgie on her lap, completely careless of her party clothes while Georgie happily ate off of her plate and drank from his snippy cup. Sam’s offer of taking Georgie off her lap was vehemently denied. Peter, Joanna, and Demora sat on the floor in a corner of the room eating, talking, and laughing. Sulu, Ben, Leonard and Jim watching the happy children, decided then and there that Demora should spend the night and stay all the next day to play with the children. Joanna would lend her pajamas and play clothes for the next day and they had an extra cot for Georgie to sleep in so the little girls could sleep on the pull out.

When they’d all finished eating, everyone found a place to sit while the second part of the evening began: the exchanging of yet more gifts. This time they were distributed by Jim and he made sure to explain to the children that Santa had not come a second time. He told the eager upturned little faces that these new gifts had been brought by the crew for them, and in exchange, there were gifts from the Kirks and McCoys to give to the crew.

Amid much glee and laughter Jim distributed the gifts. There were loud exclamations of thanks as each one showed off their bounty. The gifts were modest for the adults and simple for the children, not in any way extravagant, but the four children were delighted with everything they received, and politely thanked every crew member.

Winona and Eleanora excused themselves. “Pie and coffee coming up, people,” Winona told them. The pies had been baked earlier in the week and frozen, then taken out last night to thaw slowly in the kitchen. Winona, Aurelan and Eleanora had quickly sliced all the pies into generous wedges. It was a parade of sliced pies that were brought in. They looked splendid in all their baked glory, as they were placed on the big dining table for everyone to pick their favorite slice. Apple pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, peach pie, and chocolate pie, two of each were set on the table. Eleanora brought in the coffee carafes, mugs, sugar and creamer, and Winona brought in the plates and forks, and the whipped cream. Everything was placed on the dining room table.

“Help yourselves, everyone,” Eleanora told them, and stepped aside to avoid being trampled.

There was a collective ooohs and aaahs from the guests as they bit into their choice of pie. Murmurs of “delicious”, and “wonderful”, and “I’m going to have another slice” were heard round the table to the delight of the pie bakers.

Much later, Leonard looked around the table with pleasure, taking in the decimated remains of their Boxing Day evening meal and dessert. Mere scraps of food clung to the sides of the serving dishes and the pies had been entirely demolished.

Hikaru and Ben looked for Demora and saw she and Georgie were fast asleep cuddled together on the sofa. “It’s getting late. Guess we better be going,” Ben said, looking fondly at the sight of the two children. “We’ll pick her up tomorrow afternoon if that’s okay with you guy.”

“Absolutely,” Jim said. “We’ll put them all to bed in a little while. The little girls will be just fine sleeping on the pull out sofa.”

And with that, everyone began to put on coats and hats. The party was over. Chekov and Scotty offered to stay to help clean up, but Jim told them he had hired a cleaning crew to come in the morning. They were just going to put away what remained of the food and go to bed.

With loud good nights, many thanks, tight hugs, and murmurs of “it was a wonderful party,” and promises to come visit again during the week, one by one the Command crew left. Sam, Aurelan and Bones took the children off to their beds. They took off their shoes and socks but left them in their soft casual clothes. Baths and teeth cleaning would have to wait for the morning.

The few remains of the food were packed away and stored in the cooling unit, then they all collapsed on the sofa. Jim put his hand on Bones’ shoulder. “Best party ever,” he said, smiling blissfully, “even Spock enjoyed himself, I saw his lips twitch. My compliments to the chefs and bakers. It was all delicious! You outdid yourselves.”

Sam raised his head from the back of the sofa. “No more cooking for you, mom, or for you Leonard and Eleanora. The three of you have done more than enough. It was a fantastic two days. Jim and I will order take out all day tomorrow and the next day and the three of you are doing nothing more strenuous than lifting your fork to eat. The children have plenty of new stuff to keep them quietly occupied tomorrow. Demora is here as well for further entertainment, and if they feel energetic there’s always the swing set outside.”

“Yes, they’ll be fine,” Aurelan agreed. “We’ll have quiet family time for the rest of the time we’re here, maybe with an occasional outing. All agree?”

“Yes,” came the chorus.

Winona laughed. “Good luck with that plan. But there’s always the park, too.”

“One more week of family fun,” Jim sighed tiredly in satisfaction.

Bones kissed the top of his head. “Time for all good little Captains to go to bed, and everyone else too. I vote we all sleep in tomorrow,” he said, hauling the sleepy Jim up from the sofa.

Sam raised his head and looked unbelievingly at Leonard, then grinned knowingly at Aurelan. As if the four kids would let anyone sleep in, they telegraphed silently to each other.

“It’s been a beautiful two days, son. It couldn’t have been a better or happier Christmas.” Eleanora smiled lovingly up at her tall son.

“Thank you, mama,” Leonard leaned down to kiss her. “Good night, everyone.”

“Good night,” everyone responded.

And with that, the Christmas and Boxing Day festivities were over for the Kirk-McCoys.

“Best Christmas ever,” Jim murmured sleepily as Leonard led him out of the room. “Let’s do it again next year, Bones!”


End file.
